Juicy Lucy
' Juicy Lucy' is a British blues-rock band officially formed on 1 October 1969. After the demise of The Misunderstood, Juicy Lucy was formed by vocalist Ray Owen, steel guitarist Glenn Ross Campbell, and prolific Blackburn saxophonist Chris Mercer. The group later recruited guitarist Neil Hubbard, bassist Keith Ellis, and drummer Pete Dobson. The band name was inspired by a character in The Virgin Soldiers (1966) by Leslie Thomas. The band immediately notched a UK Top 20 hit with their cover version of the Bo Diddley composition "Who Do You Love?" Their self-titled debut album then fell just shy of the Top 40 in the UK Album Chart. (Read more at Wikipedia ) Links To Peel John Peel had managed the band from which Juicy Lucy was formed, The Misunderstood , and, as such, he had a close relationship with them, with their bass player Steve Whiting defining him their'' "big brother"'' and "surrogate father". It was at Peel's instigation that the band re-formed in London around steel guitarist Glenn Campbell, whose playing with the original band Peel had praised so often on air and in print. But the re-formed band, with a new line-up, was very different in style from the psychedelic group Peel had discovered and encouraged during his time in California. They didn't last long and soon evolved into Juicy Lucy, which also featured extensively Glenn Campbell's steel guitar playing, which Peel enjoyed and often spoke positively about. Their bass player Keith Ellis had previously been a member of Van der Graaf Generator, another band Peel was a fan of. As such, he listened to them with interest and booked them for a session shortly after their first eponymous album was released. In his Disc & Music Echo column of May 2, 1970 he reviewed their performance at that year's "Pop Proms": :Juicy Lucy sounded better too, with Glenn Campbell playing finer guitar than he has done since he came back to London. Knowing that he's capable of shutting down any guitarist in the world on his day, I keep being disappointed when he's merely very good.http://www.radiolondon.co.uk/otherwaves/peelradioone/peelthoughtslarge.jpg The disappointment Peel expresses here explains why - unlike the Misunderstood - Juicy Lucy never became one of the DJ's lasting favourites. They do not appear in the playlists of his later shows. Sessions *One session. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1969-11-04. First broadcast: 08 November 1969. Repeated: 27 December 1969, 21 February 1970. *She's Mine and She's Yours / Just One Time / Chicago North Western / Who Do You Love Live *Recorded 1970-03-12, Paris Theatre, London. Broadcast: 15 March 1970. No known commercial release. #Unknown Track #Built For Comfort #Chicago North-Western #Willie The Pimp #Who Do You Love Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *25 October 1969: Who Do You Love (single) Fontana TF 1068 (Unissued) *06 December 1969: She's Mine/She's Yours (LP - Juicy Lucy) Vertigo VO 2 *14 February 1970: Who Do You Love (single) Vertigo V 1 See also *The Misunderstood External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists